Ikari Koji
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: Ikari Koji is a ningen now...but what about his past life? What is his relationship with Kurama? What will happen when they meet again after 15 years? please review


Me: Heidi-ho people!

Hiei: Stay away...

Me: What's your problem?

Hiei: You.

Me: Fine...just for that, YOU get to do the disclaimer.

Hiei: No.

Me: (Shoots a death glare at Hiei) Yes.

Hiei: Fine. HieisOAO doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the non-yyh character.

Me: Good job. J2LUK, this is a one-shot, so sorry if you guys want me to update, because I'm not going to!

The day was beautiful. It was mid-spring so the weather was great, very sunny. A soft breeze russled his hair as he sat on a bench. He hated this type of weather. He was much happier when it was cold, cloudy, and dark. He watched people as they walked past him, talking and laughing. He hated it. He hated anything...cheerful.

Ikari Koji wasn't like most people. Some say he was "special", some say he's gifted, and some say that he's a freak. At the age of 16, Koji was feared by many people of all ages. Not because of his cold attitude or his choice of clothing which was always black pants, black t-shirts and black shoes, but it was because he had something that no one else around him had, or even wanted. He had powers. Powers that allowed him to change the appearance of anything, and everything.

Koji was 5' 11", very tall for someone his age. His hair was longer than most guys', but not too long. It was dark brown, almost black, and stuck out in many directions. His hair grew exceptionally fast, which annoyed him. Ever since he left, he hated his hair long. It reminded him too much of his past.

He knew why he had these powers, he knew about his past that he's kept hidden. His true age was 326. He was a youkai, a kitsune, and lived in the Makai. That was until he was caught by bounty hunters and sent to the Ningenkai by Enma Daioh. Enma Daioh gave him the choice of being thrown into Spirit jail, or be sent to the Ningenkai as a punishment for stealing artifacts. He never had an interest in stealing things until he met another kitsune by the name of Kurama. Kurama's hobby was stealing, and convinced Koji to join him on his raids throughout the Makai. But one of their raids was cut short. Kurama was hurt by bounty hunters. He escaped, but Koji was caught. Five years after he came to the Ningenkai, he regained his powers, and used them...often.

He came to the Ningenkai to find Kurama. Sixteen years had passed with no luck on finding his partner in crime, and only friend. But all that changed one day.

Koji was walking past a high school when the final bell rang. Students poured out of the front doors, talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves. "Baka ningens, there's nothing worth smiling about," he thought.

'Aren't we supposed to meet Kurama and Hiei?' Koji spun around at the mention of Kurama's name. He realized a boy with bright orange hair asked the question.

'Yeah, we should head over to his school,' a shorter boy with black hair answered.

Koji listened to the rest of their conversation as he followed the two boys. The boys stopped in front of another high school where students in different uniforms were hanging out. The two boys walked towards a group of girls. Koji looked at the group and noticed a red-headed guy in the middle of the group. He recognized the face right away as his only friend, Kurama.

Abruptly, Kurama looked up and saw Koji like he felt his presence. The two stared at each other. Then a look of recognition covered Kurama's face when he realized who Koji was. Kurama made his was towards Koji, ignoring the girls calling after him, and the two boys Koji followed. The two stood there, three feet apart from each other, staring in disbelief. Kurama was the first to speak.

'Koji?' Kurama asked.

Koji nodded in response. 'Surprise,' Koji said, showing a faint smile.

'What are you doing here? I thought you got caught?'

'I did, Enma Daioh let me chose to either come here, or get thrown into Spirit Jail.'

'Where have you been all these years?'

'Looking for you,' Koji answered, matter-of-factly.

'Took you long enough,' Kurama laughed, happy to see his friend.

'Shut up fox-boy,' Koji said. 'Wanna get into some trouble? Like old times?'

'You know me too well,' Kurama grinned. 'Let's go!'

After that, the two friends walked off, talking about what sort of trouble they were going to cause.

Me: What did you think?!

Kurama: That was pretty good.

Me: Thank you! (Hugs the kitsune)

Hiei: Whatever...it wasn't that good.

Me: You know it was.

Hiei: I know it wasn't.

Me: Meanie!

Hiei: You know it.

Me: Before I hurt Hiei...please review!


End file.
